Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a ventilation system for developing an airflow that cools control elements, as well as an internal chassis portion, of a cooktop, particularly an induction cooktop.
Description of the Related Art
In general, smooth-top cooking surfaces are well known in the art and are generally associated with a range or mounted in a countertop. A typical cooktop includes a frame having secured thereto a plurality of heating elements which are covered by a glass-ceramic panel or other type of cooking surface. In addition, the cooktop includes a plurality of control elements, each of which is associated with operating a corresponding heating element mounted to the cooktop. In many cases, the cooktop includes openings that enable cooling air to pass through a top portion of the cooktop to draw away heat generated by the heating elements. The airflow can also be directed by the control elements to protect any associated electronics.
Generally, manufacturers mount the control elements in a separate area of the frame. This arrangement eliminates the need for complicated mounting brackets associated with mounting controls or switches alongside the heating elements on the cooktop. In addition, mounting the control elements remote from the heating elements eliminates, or at least reduces, the need to shield control electronics from heat generated by the heating elements. However, the addition of a separate area dedicated to the controls reduces the overall available surface area of the cooktop. Add to that the need for a cooling air inlet opening, and the available cooking space is considerably reduced.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a system, which provides for effective cooling of electronic components in an appliance cooktop, specifically a countertop mounted, induction cooktop. More specifically, there exists a need for a ventilation system that employs at least one air passage defining structure, which assures an ample flow of ventilation air in order to enhance the life of the electronic components.